


Three Little Kittens...

by MintyRamen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, established terufuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRamen/pseuds/MintyRamen
Summary: It was during one of his trips to his hair salon in his mid 20s did he find an advertisement for a local knitting club.Well, Terushima did the obvious thing.Sign up, of course.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 11





	Three Little Kittens...

Terushima is a tactile learner.

It’s much easier for him to actually perform tasks if he’s allowed to physically make mistakes and experiment with tools and techniques. It’s most notable in the way he so wholeheartedly uses his entire body to immerse himself in volleyball.

It’s also evident in the way he ensures to hand draw diagrams after each biology lesson because yes, although there _are_ plenty of pencil markings and messy shading, it was made with Yuuji’s own two hands. It helps him retain information and there’s a certain satisfaction which comes from knowing the untidiness and imperfection scattered about his table makes his classes at school a tad bit easier.

Sometimes his parents tell him to take it easy and rest for once, to read a book or to watch a movie. But these ideas bore Yuuji incredibly. It just feels wrong for him to _not_ constantly change positions on the couch or bed, letting his body sometimes remain upside down as he leans over the edge of the furniture. Not to mention he can’t help but zone out every 20 minutes and gets annoyed when he doesn’t understand where the plot is going. So nope, books and shows are not often a thing Yuuji feels satisfied binging.

It was only when he observed Kenji’s mother knit him a teddy-bear patterned sweater for his 14th bday did he get curious about the rhythmic motion of the needles and wool.

Impulsively, Terushima Yuuji found himself buying a pair of knitting needles and wool, of the colours yellow and red. It took a mere 3 hours for him to get the gist of a simple casting and stitches and soon, it was a hobby.

Scarves then mittens then wooly hats and eventually sweaters (which he would send yearly to the Futakuchi household).

Yuuji didn’t expect this little thing which occupied his hands and fingers would follow him to adulthood but Yuuji was glad nonetheless.

* * *

It was during one of his trips to his hair salon in his mid 20s did he find an advertisement for a local knitting club.

Well, Terushima did the obvious thing.

Sign up, of course.

And that’s how he found himself knitting quietly beside the prettiest person he has ever laid eyes upon (besides Futakuchi).

Yuuji has found a lot of people attractive in his life but the stranger’s physical features was not what made his stomach flip and cartwheel. No, there was something so alluring about the way the white-haired man continuously maintained a steady rhythm after each cast on and off.

Terushima was embarrassed to admit that he didn’t allow himself to stare into this “Kita Shinsuke’s” eyes for too long, a feeling deep inside him was murmuring not to look too much into this being’s eyes, lest Yuuji is unable to look away.

For weeks, Terushima would come into the small library room and make friendly conversation with the other members, get doted on by the elderly ones and often offered to tutor the kid’s of the parents there. Kita would talk as well and even laugh, a sound which would make Yuuji freeze while chatting.

* * *

After 3 months of Yuuji spamming Kyoutani’s DMs with endless pining and obnoxious essays about the way Kita managed to be effortlessly soothing and “jwisjwk AGGHH Kita-san loves pranks and stand up comedy AHFSGJH I’m going to cry I LOVE HIM SM-” Yahaba called him and told him to stop being a little bitch and go for it. Terushima was about to say Shigeru was only this invested because he may have disrupted a certain something but by that point prince hung up.

So Terushima stayed back after the next meeting, fiddling with his scarf and waited for Kita to exit the library. The air was quite cold at this time of the year and as luck would have it, the first snowfall started 10 mins after Yuuji stepped outside.

And like any reasonable person, he stuck his tongue out trying to eat the falling snow.

He was on his 14th snowflake when he heard a small giggle at the entrance of the building.

An awkward 5 seconds passed as Shinsuke and Yuuji stares at each other and then....Kita stuck his tongue out to catch snowflakes as Yuuji was doing minutes ago.

Alright, so maaayybbbee Yuuji got a snowball thrown right at the back of his head and mayyybbbeee they went on a sorta itty bitty really tiny not at all important “date” to a nearby cafe to drink hot tea.

Turned out they shared a favourite flavour of tea, not to mention they were both captains of their respective vb teams at the same time at some point. And after an hour of genial exchange, with their cups empty and bills paid, the pair strolled to the train station to say goodbye.

Side by side, they waited.

According to the train timetable Teru’s train would arrive first and a foolish and gushy part of himself wanted his train to be delayed.

Turns out he jinxed it.

Shinsuke’s train was announced to have been cancelled seconds before Teru’s train was decelerating in the distance. Shinsuke reassured Yuuji that he had enough layers on him to keep him warm for the extra 10 mins and Yuuji believed him. But even so....

“Here!” Yuuji flung his knit scarf at Shinsuke.

“Bye!”

And he sprinted into the open carriage. As he had one foot on the metal floor of the train, he instantly pivoted around to bow and stutter words of gratitude, face flushed, eyes averted. Without looking to see Kita’s reaction, he zoomed further inside the train to find a seat (and to completely keysmash in the captain gc)

Though, as the train was leaving the station curiosity got the best of him and he allowed himself to peek outside. And sure enough, Kita was wearing two scarves and the softest smile Yuuji swore could be described as a gift from the gods.

* * *

At 2am Terushima Yuuji jolted awake in a cold sweat.

“Kita-san didn’t say if that was a date!”

“Get the fuck back to sleep, slut.”

Yuuji was smacked in the face by 7 teddy bears at once that night.

A new record.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally a sorta threadfic on my twitter account (@a_n_ramen)
> 
> Visit this link to see the thread: https://twitter.com/a_n_ramen/status/1353633760311349249?s=20
> 
> Please don't hesitate to ask me to elaborate on anything or to hear me ramble endlessly about my characterisations hehe


End file.
